Squeaks Mew Mew finds her love
by Squeaks Mew Mew
Summary: In this little fanfic I'm currently inspired to write, my Mew character will be having a little play day when something undesirable happens, of which her soon-to-be love of her life saves her from. Imagined to be a beautiful, tear-jerking story in the works.
1. 1: Saturday Morning

A loud booming of a happy, upbeat song suddenly shook the room of a little, pink-furred, warm hearted, and ever so playful Mew. It was 8:45 in the morning, the psychic kitten woke up, groaning quietly, having that horrid morning feeling. She extended her paw out and hit the silence on her alarm, sitting up in her little bed, the bedsheets bundled warmly around her small little body. Mew's pink fur shone in the dawns first light when she lazily hovered past the window, opening the blinds with her psychic abilities.

Mew carried herself into her kitchen, mentally opening the cupboard and pulling down a box of pancake mix with her little paw and placing it down on the almost spotless counter, crumbs of bread dotting here and there. Looking at the small mess, she gagged quietly and swept the crumbs into the bin at the far end of the counter.

Above the rubbish was a calendar; the day was Saturday, 27th of May. The year was not noted on the calendar, for it was irrelevant. In the little box that represented the date, there was big writing, made almost undecipherable to how much it was squeezed in, but she knew what it read. Suddenly, the kitten exploded in excitement and flew all around the room.

When Mew nearly knocked the open pancake mix over, she calmed down and slowed herself, reminding herself she still needs to make herself breakfast. Mew took one last peek at the calendar, reading her own, big handwriting, understanding the mess to be "Play day", before piling her pancakes onto a plate and pouring her favourite topping over it; maple syrup, and warm slice of butter on the top

After Mew had gobbled the pancakes and licked her plate clean, she put her dish in the sink, ready to be washed properly. She floated out her high seat and floated around, the little kitten packing things out the fridge into a nice cooled basket, along with some ice she had got from a nice Glaceon she had met the other day.

When she had finished packing, the bag contained many bags of sandwiches, with many different fillings, along with a couple dozen crisps and mountainous piles of candy and chocolate stuffed into the bottom and pockets of the basket, enough to send a Snorelax on an adventure around the regions of Kanto and Johto several times over. The beverages packed were different fruit drinks, water bottles and some fresh berry smoothies, made only on the previous night.


	2. 2: Arson and Trish

Once Mew left her house, she went moving around through the air, giggling, carrying her chilled basket around her neck by the handle. She went floating around the path she took every other day, towards a small glade in the densely grown forest, weaving through the trees, almost dropping her food at one point.

The little pink kitten, as eager as ever, hopped up to the front door of her best friend's house, knocking the door quickly, patiently waiting for someone to respond. It took a while, Mew even knocked a second time, but there was a little scuffling behind the door, someone answered "Just a minute" in a croaky voice, the locks inside the door clicked a few moments later, following a little commotion.

The door slowly slid open, and behind it stood a short, adult Umbreon with soft, luscious fur, her free paw holding a lit cigarette. Her ears laid behind her head as she smiled at the fuzzy kitten before her, laying against the doors' frame while taking a puff of what she held "Well~ If it isn't little Squeak, my favourite little pink kitten~". The Umbreon choked on the smoke, tugging on her tight shirt down to air herself out, uncovering more of her already partially visible cleavage. Mew had to look away respectfully, trying not to have her friend's mother notice she was just about staring, she chuckled as she saw Mew's attempt, laying a gentle kiss on the kitten's head "I'll get little Eevee for you~" She knew what was happening this day, all the parenting Pokémon did, although few of them are to allow their little ones to tag along. Despite being a smoker, the mothering Umbreon really wants the best for her little one. As she lumbered back inside, her behind jiggled slowly. Mew's face became red, flustered up madly almost instantly as the mother continued in, calling on her child, Eevee.

Mew took her mind off things by looking around the glade from just outside the door, something catching here eye. A shadow, tall, in a tree, looking down around the little glade, doing what seemed to be scanning the area. A few moments went by before the shadow outwardly stared at the kitten. From here, she felt weak and nauseous, holding her stomach while he little body heaved a slight bit. A moment of the staring went on, until Mew was pounced on from behind and hugged tight, being taken to the ground and hugged tight "Squeaks! Oooohh! I missed you so much!" an affectionate voice squealed from behind "Best friend!" Squeaks giggled and laughed, squirming herself around and hugging the energetic Eevee who pounced on top of her. The happy Pokémon let the kitten go, jumping around beside her "Hello, Arson! It has been a while, hasn't it?" Squeaks giggled, sitting up and kissing her Eevee friend, known as Arson, on the nose.

When they stood up and got ready to leave, slowly heading away, Arson's mother stepped out, holding a packed lunch and a coat that her little one had left on the counter and forgot about. She tried to raise her voice for them to hear, but only a choking noise came from the Dark-type, "Arson, honey! You forgot your things", the two friends turned around and the Eevee hopped up to her, "Wouldn't want my little guy getting cold, would I?" She gave a small pause "I love you, Arson. No matter what you evolve into. Espeion, Sylveon, even a Leafeon. You're my little guy, and now you're getting all grown up" She shed a few tears, sniffling before wiping them. She pulled Squeak into her embrace, the kitten's tiny head laying just above her busty chest, gently running a rough paw down her back, drawing a loud purr from the Mew. Looking down at the pink cat's face, she smiled. "Take care of Arson for Auntie Trish, Squeak. Make sure he doesn't grow too fast." She looked like she was going to say more, but her tail fell behind her as the waterworks started again. She let Squeaks go and put out the cigarette, properly disposing of it, replacing it with a tissue and crying into it forcefully, waving goodbye to them. Squeak explained how everyone else was already at the path and waiting for everyone to arrive, having passed there about half an hour earlier. They set off, taking their things with them this time, looking like best friends. Because they are. A Mew and an Eevee


End file.
